Description of the Problem
There currently exists a rapidly intensifying problem which entails the ecologically acceptable disposition of household trash and refuse. An important desideratum is that, to the extent that the components of the refuse are reusable, recycling of such components facilitating such reuse be accomplished. Even where a particular category of household refuse might be satisfactory from an ecological disposal standpoint as a landfill material, economic considerations, as well as basic conservation principles, often dictate that it be recycled, reprocessed and made into useful goods, the provision of which will eliminate the need for new consumption leading to depletion of additional natural resources.
Many communities are already practicing limited recycling as a result of landfill closures, or to avoid air or water pollution resulting from methods of disposition acceptable in the past, but which are now understood to pose a variety of problems. With increasing frequency, legislation is being enacted which mandates the commencement of certain types of recycling programs. In the near future such recycling requirements are likely to involve household refuse and trash generated in the course of normal living, and such businesses as fast-food chains, restaurants and the like will also be impacted by this trend.
It is anticipated that there will be a reluctance by individuals to take the time and make the effort needed to sort household refuse and trash into various recyclable categories, yet such will be necessary because heterogeneous household refuse does not readily lend itself to any one recycling procedure or process, or the easy automatic reclamation of any specific products therefrom. Thus, laws requiring such sorting and the toleration of such inconvenience may be necessary in order to provide the necessary impetus to widespread selective sorting and recycling of refuse by household members and small businesses.
On the other hand, if a system can be provided relatively economically for installation and use in the average American household, and such system facilitates home segregation of refuse to permit recycling to be easily effected, it is believed that most persons will be disposed to voluntarily install and use such systems.
In the ordinary course of living, most households produce several recyclable products, including paper goods, aluminum cans, plastic articles, glass and various metals. Often, however, these particular items are heterogeneously mixed and require manual sorting or "picking" in order to permit them to be homogeneously accumulated in containers suitable for moving to a recycling site.